


Yule Ball 2007

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas 2007, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Demigod!Percy Jackson, F/M, Fem!Percy Jackson - Freeform, Friendship, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Half-blood!Percy, I suck at describing clothes, PJO time-line, Rare Pairings, Slytherin!Percy Jackson, Triwizard Champion!Percy Jackson, Unrequited Crush, Witch!Percy Jackson, Yule Ball, first time writing fem percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco had always thought his best friend was pretty in that scruffy-adolescent sort of way, but seeing Perci glide down those stairs like those nymphs from ancient myths she always talked about ... well ... Perci looked more a goddess among mere mortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball 2007

**Author's Note:**

> Side Pairings = Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (hinted), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (hinted/one-sided), Harry Potter/fem!Percy Jackson (one-sided) 
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah I know, the title isn't very good. More notes at the bottom.

_Wow, she’s . . . words can’t describe her,_ were the only things running through Draco’s mind. The pure-blood thought for a second he had mistaken the girl coming down the stairs towards him, but one look into those oceanic eyes told him it really _was_ his best friend and crush.

Perci and he had first met when wondering about in Diagon Alley, searching for their school supplies. The elven year old girl had quite literally knocked him off his feet. Draco had been grumpy about the dirt on his clothes and the slight disarray of his hair _(what would his parents think when they found him?)_ and had seen to telling the silly child just that . . . at least, he had been about too before he glanced up at her sincere look and apology. 

But even though he’d known Perci for three years now, the boy had never seen his friend look like this. Not that his friend wasn’t pretty; by far she was one of the most prettiest girls in school ever since age fourteen hit her, and even his parent’s had said what a great beauty she was bound to blossom into one day. A far cry from the cute but kinda-scrawny-awkward-little Perci who always preferred wearing more comfortable clothing than worrying about looking good; his friend was always seen wearing shorts or leggings with t-shirts, jumpers and even the occasional dress (because their fellow slytherin housemates had convinced her that _sometimes_ , impressions and looking good _really did_ _matter_ ).  

So when this . . . beauty with black as night hair curled in ringlets tumbling down her back; dark hair framing her high cheek bones (that were becoming slightly sharper than last he remembered) and a slight angular jaw, _dared_ to smile right at him in slight childish mockery, the Malfoy knew it couldn’t be anyone _other_ than Perci, even if his mind was trying to catch up with his heart. Because who else could have Perci’s eyes of swirling blue and green like the ocean; unrestful, rebellious, adventurous with something slightly dangerous and mysterious about them; the sea’s in those eyes demanding the proper respect they deserved and you better obey, least the riptide grab hold and drown you for your impertinence and impudence. The dress she was wearing was beautiful as well, but maybe Draco was biased when he thought the dress couldn’t compare to its owner; the colour of the cloth was very light turquoise, bright enough to draw slight, humble notice but not too bright or dark to become the centre of it. _(Perci hated being the centre of attention; there was nothing she despised more than being surrounded by annoying people)._ The turquoise dress itself looked to be slightly modern Victorian and made of silk with white silk chiffon resting on the shoulders as slight sleeves, with the rest of the dress also covered in it. The chiffon circled round her on different levels, the fist bit of chiffon was only a little at the top of her dress, connecting with the slight sleeves on her shoulders. The second level started at her hips, where the dress started slim before getting slightly bigger; like a slim hoop dress, and continued like that till the bottom. For some reason, Draco thought of sea foam when looking at the dress.

Perci took a deep calming breath from atop the stairs (no doubt she was nervous, she was after all the _illegal fourth champion_ in the Triwizard Tournament), before ascending them with her head held high as she seemed to glide down the stairs like those wind nymph’s the strange girl was always going on about. Even when Perci got closer, Draco stood slightly frozen with his mouth slightly agape; the girl he was staring at looked so _regal_ tonight, acted so noble and _proper_ that, _Merlin_ ; where is his little rebel friend? The one with the crooked trouble maker smile, snarky tone, roguish looks and tousled bed hair?

When the pure-blood finally got snapped out of his stupor, he gave his friend a smile of reassurance that also held a little relieved look to it. After all, Draco had almost assumed his best friend would _at best_ come in some leggings, a plain dress with sneakers and a hoodie.

The pure-blood came to the bottom of the stairs, holding out his hand for his crush to take and blushing when she smiled genuinely at him with sparkling eyes. Draco almost burst out laughing when his grey eyes caught the girl’s footwear; _turquoise sneakers to match the dress, just so Perci._ Draco smiled, _at least their practical._

“You look beautiful,” the pure-blood whispered; feeling pleased with himself when Perci blushed, “I also love the shoes.”

“I never took you for having a keen eye in detail,” Perci teased back, knowing what she said wasn’t even true, her best friend always was one for every detail, no matter how small.

“Ah good, good there you both are,” Professor McGonagall said when she found them; “It is time to begin the Yule Ball! You both best be off to start the dance now. You know it’s tradition for the champions to ‘open’ the ball!” the kind teacher smiled and went off to find the – in Draco’s opinion – stupid, underserving _bronze_ trio for an unimportant chat.

It also didn’t help that he heard half-blood Potter mutter how beautiful Perci looked under his breath as they passed him. Those stupid green eyes always followed the dark haired girl around like an untrained puppy. The aristocrat made sure to send a particular arrogant and condescending look towards Potter and his idiot friend Ron, as he and Perci lined up behind the other champions.

He absolutely _adored_ it when Harry’s face became redder than Weasley’s hair.

The Beauxbatons girl – Fleur Delacour – led the way with her date, while the amazing Viktor Krum was next with Perci’s friend Hermione Granger, after that were Cedric Diggory with his date Cho Chang and then it was them.

After walking to the dance floor and preening at the wonderful attention Perci and he were receiving, came the time for Draco to learn how to breathe again; because the students were getting into their dance position’s and the pure-blood had to concentrate, but concentrating in front of your crush is hard, _especially_ if said crush was your best friend and counting on you to _not_ _mess up_ and make a _fool_ of her.

At least, that’s what Draco thought the reddening blush on his dates face meant; little did he know it was actually because of how he himself looked. The dark expensive tuxedo he wore was given to him by his parent’s with a ‘ _you better not ruin this one young man!’_ – His father had worn it to a ball similar to this one while his mother had been his date. The dark clothes contrasted wonderfully with his pale skin (almost casting an angelic glow), his sleek white-blond (he’s no angle, but is that a halo?) and dazzling cold grey eyes and they also further brought out his haughty and noble good looks.

The Malfoy heir took a quick calming breath while putting one hand on Perci’s waist and took Perci’s suspicious calloused hand with his other, and instantly twirling his friend about when the music started playing. Draco didn’t know how long they danced or when the other’s joined in and he honestly didn’t care. The older slytherin was captivated by looking into his friends face since Perci mostly kept her face unintentionally hidden behind her mop of messy wild curls. But now, the sides of Perci’s hair were pinned away from her face with an absolutely stunning big dark green, jewelled and metal snake clip at the back, though some rebellious curls broke free and started swaying around her face as if they too, were dancing.

Draco loved the fact she was wearing the snake, Perci didn’t know it but that snake clip had been in his family for generations, always being passed to the Master’s wife as a sign of family acceptance. So when the pure-blood had opened his package to see the heirloom he didn’t need to be told the real message his parents sent; they loved Perci like a daughter and maybe all the praise Draco and Severus Snape gave about her did help a lot (though neither professor nor student would ever admit to such).

Finally, after a week of force, persuasion and some silent treatment; the stubborn girl had reluctantly accepted, because even if she didn’t understand what Draco was trying to communicate, it still looked really expensive.

_“Really, you could’ve just gotten me a corsage or something,” the half-blood had muttered._

_“Perci, do I look like a poor, uncivilised, boring, normal muggle to you?” Draco had rhetorically asked, “No, I’m glad you agree with me,” he interrupted when Perci had opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again with a smile at Draco’s antics._

(Also, the only reason it took that long was because Perci was a stubborn mule and while it could be endearing, most of the time it was downright annoying and got in the way.)

They danced a long time, the music changing from classical to rock and funk and round again before Draco tried to start a casual conversation.

“So, where did you run off to since the 15th?” the platinum blonde questioned, taking note at how Perci’s whole body tensed for a second before trying to act like the question hadn’t bothered her.

“Oh you know,” the dark haired girl bit her lip, “I was with my paternal family.” The half-blood finally relented when Draco kept his piercing stare on her.

“You were allowed to leave on the 15th of December for six days to see your dad’s family while we still have school.” The pure-blood frowned, Professor Dumbledore strangely always let his best friend disappear for a while because of _‘family’_ and when Perci got back, they both acted like the situation was completely normal and unbiased.

Draco was about to question further when a shout called their attention, “Hey Perci, Draco!” Pansy Parkinson, a fellow pure-blood and slytherin, came twirling towards them, followed closely by their other friend, the slytherin pure-blooded wizard, Blaise Zabini.

“This ball is so _awesome_!” Pansy shouted over the rock music, light green eyes sparkling at the muggle word Perci had taught her. Before the half-blood could respond, the pure-blood grabbed her hands and twirled them around, dancing and giggling loudly.

“Are you having fun as well Blaise?” Draco asked his friend.

The dark skinned wizard shrugged casually but there was a tiny tilt of his lips, which was practically a full blown smile for him. “It’s alright.”

Like Draco, Blaise was also wearing a dark tuxedo, but unlike the blonde boy, Blaise wore a black tie instead of white bowtie.

“She’s very pretty,” Blaise’s dark eyes were trained on Pansy whom was wearing a black, sleeveless party dress that went to her knees, with her black hair loose and straight.

“Yeah, she is,” but Draco wasn’t talking about the pure-blood girl and they both knew it.

“So, tell me, did you finally grow the balls to ask Pansy or did she beat you to it?” the blonde smiled.

“That information is on a need-to-know basis,” Blaise sniffed hauntingly.

A scoff came from behind as they were joined by fellow slytherin’s and friends, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. “Pansy was totally the one who asked and blackmailed him to come.”

“Shut up Theo!” the dark skinned wizard hissed and proceeded to hurl insults at the other boy.

“Whatever,” Theo held up his hand, smirking as it just antagonized his friend further. “Daph and I were just going to get some drinks, want to join us?”

“Sure,” Draco shrugged while Blaise continued grumbling.

“Hey Daph, they said yes,” Theo called over the music, trying to capture the girls attention.

“Yeah yeah, we’re coming,” the red haired said, grabbing the hands of her two female friends and practically dragging them with her to the drink table.

“I really like your dress Daphie,” Perci admitted shyly while Pansy nodded energetically.

“Yeah, it looks even better than it did in the magazine!”

The red haired pure-blood smirked proudly and twirled to show off the new dress she’d probably only wear for this one dance. “Thanks, I saw it and just new I would look perfect.”

The dress was a royal purple colour with sparkles spread across it like stars and fashioned as a strapless ball dress, a little like Perci’s. Except this dress was meant to impress and stand out, and the symbolism behind the colour was definitely not subtle. Daphne’s ginger hair was styled in an elegant updo hairstyle which showed off her noble face and light brown eyes very well.

“That’s my girl, always getting the best of everything,” Theodore joked, his clear blue eyes lighting up with laughter.

The girl’s didn’t hear them, already having sprinted off to the refreshing drinks. The rich boys continued joking and talking as they slowly followed their dates, until a voice caused them to pause immediately.

“Well if it isn’t Git 1 and his two Henchmen,” the arrogant voice spat causing the slytherin boys to look around confused until they noticed Weasley and Potter sitting dejectedly on a sofa next to them.

“Sorry Tomato Face,” Theo smiled sharply, his blue eyes turning dark as they narrowed onto the two gryffindor’s. “But you have Blaise and I confused with Crabbe and Goyle. Unlike those blubbering idiots we’re meant to **_rule_** , _not follow_.”

Ronald Weasley’s face turned more red than his hair as he spluttered and was about to throw a stupid, meaningless insult before Potter beat him to it.

“You’re the idiots,” Harry lamely spat, “you Slytherin’s are evil, wicked and only care about making more money and status, no matter whom you hurt or destroy.” Harry continued, and although it sounded like the half-blood gryffindor was speaking to all three of them, Potter hadn’t taken his eyes off Draco once, solely focusing his emerald green eyes on the pure-blood aristocrat.   

“And yet all _our_ dates are having a good time,” Blaise pointed out, his tone somewhere between spiteful and smug, after realising the Patil twins were bored out of their brains and couldn’t even find the energy to care the boys were fighting _again_. “The lady’s love bad boys, no wonder your dates look ready to flee.”

“And no wonder Slytherin beat’s insignificant Gryff at everything,” Theodore helpfully added.

“I don’t know what Perci see’s in you,” Potter spoke quietly, though the whisper was full of spiteful venom.

Blaise and Theo obviously heard it too, along with Harry’s best friend Ron and their dates.

Draco felt cold ebb at his heart, he wanted to shout, _scream_ , **curse** Potter for daring to utter Perci’s name. For daring to look at a Malfoy like they were the lowest of the low, for daring to look up at him like Potter was an equal.

“Stay away from Perci,” Draco quietly ordered, “she’s been trying to get you off her back since First Year. I mean, it’s _pathetic_ the way you crawl after her. Perci wants a guy with balls, not a _neutered puppy_.”

“What potion did you give her then Draco, since _you_ clearly don’t have _any_ balls,” Harry narrowed his own eyes in challenge.

Blaise and Theo were about to curse Potter and his idiot friend before Draco gave them an I-can-handle-myself look, “I didn’t give her anything, Perci likes _me,_ she cares about _me_ , she’s _my_ _best friend_.” Draco cruelly smiled, “Perci came to the ball with me, she was the one who asked.” The Malfoy didn’t care about the little fib he just told, not when Potter’s face _crumbled_ and he cast his sad green eyes down. Really, the truth was that Draco had asked Perci and she had readily agreed. But the pure-blood also knew that had he been a wimp and asked _after_ Potter had, that it would be Draco sitting dejectedly on a couch, if he even came at all.

His best friend had too big of a heart, when would she realise that Potter wasn’t worth her attention, that the gryffindor didn’t _deserve_ it?

The moment Harry opened his mouth again was the minute Perci and her friends came back with drinks. “There you guys are, we thought you got lost,” the half-blood slytherin laughed good-naturedly. “Oh, hey Harry,” Perci smiled, “hi Ron,” she nodded.

That stupid happy smile came back onto Potter’s brightening face again, “Hi Perce, you look great.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself mate,” Poseidon’s daughter laughed, blushing slightly.

“Come on Perci,” Pansy looked distastefully at the gryffindor’s down her long nose, “the dance will surely be over soon, let’s enjoy it.” With that, the dark haired pure-blood dragged a confused Perci away from the group.

“You can’t hide what you are forever,” Harry warned.

“Funny,” Draco said, “I was just about to say the same thing.” And with that, the aristocrat walked away like he owned the world, with his blonde head high and back straight.

Theodore and Daphne followed soon after, but not before giving Weasley and Potter superior looks and sneers (Blaise had already left them to join Pansy and Perci).

“I _hate_ them,” Harry muttered, eyes green from envy and venom.

“Don’t worry about those git’s mate,” Ron comforted. “The Hero always gets the girl.”

“Yeah,” the half-blood gryffindor vowed to himself, he’d be the one to get the girl instead of that _prat_. If his father could do it, then so could he.

Harry was oblivious to the way Ron’s sister, Ginny, longingly gazed at him from over her dates shoulder as he continuously stared after Perci like Ron stared after Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer = I don’t own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter stories, just this one-shot. Also, I use a lot of Percy’s facial structure/structure from ‘ofswordsandpens.tumblr’, who gave this awesome headcanon about Percy’s looks and stuff. They also have really cool/awesome stuff of PJ on there and also the best Slytherin!Percy and Dark!Percy that is literally just made from actual canon no fanon, so if you ever have some spare time on your hands, go check it out. I can pretty much guaranty you won’t be disappointed at all. 
> 
> Also, shout-out to the story ‘You’re a Wizard, Percy?’ by Hylian Mage on Fanficiton.


End file.
